warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ulaka
Just a point, from what I'm aware human meat is poisonous to other humans. I don't know if it's true but you might whant to look it up. Trulyrandom 01:28, January 2, 2012 (UTC) The population is made up of abhumans who have been deemed close enough to pure humans to live in the Imperium. The Ulaka (Ulaki, Ulakian?), are able to eat thing that kill a normal person, hense the reason they chow down of Tim and Betty. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:41, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Woah. Cannibal planet? Surgically altered mouth JUST so they can eat other people? Can fit a WHOLE head in their mouths? (picture that, bones included) And a twelve foot long tong just to suck out blood? Close enough to humans or not, nobody would accept them as human. Probably just because they themselves can wind up as their dinner. O_o Other than the whole "Planet of the Cannibals" thing, its looking pretty good so far. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:35, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I was thinking of stating the fact that their kept around because they dispose of the Imperium's unwanted scum. Basically making them the dump site of the Imperium. Also, they provide the Imperium with quality tech, which considering their alternatives, is quite important. That and the fact the Ad Mech won't share. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 17:02, January 2, 2012 (UTC) This is pretty good Viva. Supahbadmarine 21:15, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:27, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Man, those are some scary beasties. I feel you should have some mutant Grox on the planet as well, as they are insanely robust creatures who would have been very likely to have survived (even if they ended up horrendously mutated in the process). It also gives another food source, as they are ominvores. :) A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 01:02, March 5, 2012 (UTC) And like to eat every thing. XD Trulyrandom 01:14, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I've considered it, but I like the idea of the Xhasa prefering human flesh to animal flesh as a personal choice. More of a "humans taste better" thing. Plus, they already have their kudus to eat too. :D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 01:55, March 5, 2012 (UTC) But Grox are basically as robust as a Kudu... And it would provide a secondary food source for the predators. Also a mutant Grox would be awesome. I'm sure you could come up with an epic name for it! You should at least think it over some more. :) A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 01:59, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I'll consider making a Grox offshoot, more akin to a gaint crocodile for the filling. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:11, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I personally think this page should be the template for all planets, sort of a "How to make a planet" page... this thing is just... amazing o.o LegionXIII (talk) 09:07, November 24, 2012 (UTC) My, why thank for that. :) Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 15:37, November 24, 2012 (UTC)